


Unexpected

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Kaiba looks for something to relieve some of his stress and finds an unorthodox method with the help of someone completely unexpected.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiba has a kink for dangerous situations.
> 
> Inspired by the line in Poker Face: "Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby, when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun."

An official diagnosis of hypertension had prompted Kaiba's doctor to suggest finding ways to relieve his stress. Of course, he hadn't been willing to compromise KaibaCorp, so giving up any responsibilities there has been out of the question. Meticulously searching for stress relieving activities online had yielded some interesting results. He’d given most of them a try, though most didn’t offer many results. Yoga, working out, meditation. He couldn’t get out of his own head long enough to truly relax. He’d tried anything he could think of, and still, nothing.

So he’d started thinking outside of the box. It was an overheard conversation, whispered by a guy in the gym, about how he liked to be dominated. That wasn’t exactly Kaiba’s thing, but sex was something he hadn’t tried. Online, there were people in similarly stressful situations as he, as well as many who were not, who agreed that they'd found it to be good for them. So he’d decided to seek out the local BDSM community, trying to find a pro male dom who could be discreet. Anything was worth a try if it meant he could be healthier.

Kaiba had used a fake name to communicate to a pro male dom who had a high rating and good reputation amongst former customers. They'd talked and arranged a meeting. But when they went to meet up, Kaiba had quickly discovered that Lord of Dragons was, ridiculously enough, Jounouchi Katsuya.

He almost walked out, but then Jounouchi commanded him to stay, maintaining his persona without slipping. He gave no indication that he'd even noticed that the person in the room with him was Kaiba. And Jounouchi was skilled, ordering him around, teasing, and tying him up. He'd skillfully wrested every last bit of carefully maintained control from Kaiba's hands, leaving him begging and wanting more.

And he'd gone back for more. So much more. One time became once a week, until he finally succumbed to his body's demands and made multiple appointments a week. Jounouchi forced him to explore his boundaries and push past them. Their sessions left Kaiba throbbing with want, though the last few times, even without Jounouchi touching him in any kind of sexual way, he'd orgasmed.

He expected today's session to go much the same. He'd walked into Jounouchi's small dungeon halfway aroused just thinking of the possibilities. Any concerns he'd had about work had evaporated as he'd packed up. Which was good. That's what he'd wanted, and it was working. But he really liked letting Jounouchi be in control.

He was immediately bound upon walking into the room, ropes creating wrinkles in his smoothly pressed suit. As Jounouchi wrapped his arms up, tying them down to his torso and completely immobilizing them, Kaiba noted Jounouchi's outfit. He'd selected a cowboy getup for the day, though it was by far kinkier than any other cowboy depiction Kaiba'd ever seen. Fishnet tank top, black leather thong leaving his ass out on display when paired with the tight black chaps he was wearing. Boots with spurs and a goddamn cowboy hat. He had a revolver strapped to his side, but he couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but the flog hanging right next to it was real enough.

"You're such a masochist," Jounouchi purred in his ear, taking a fistful of Kaiba's hair and jerking his head back, leaving his neck exposed. Jounouchi's breath tickled his skin, and his breath hitched, goosebumps crawling down his back. "I tie ya up, and you're already hard."

"Tch. Can it, Jounouchi."

A sharp tug on his hair, wrenching his neck into an almost painful angle. "Is that how ya address me, whelp?" Jounouchi growled.

The pain traveled down his spine. Why did this turn him on so much? "No, Master."

"I should teach ya your place. How's 'at sound?"

Kaiba shuddered as Jounouchi pushed him forward by his hair. He felt Jounouchi's hand slip under the ropes binding him, guiding him along toward a chair placed at a table, and then roughly shoving him into it. With his arms bound, he collapsed gracelessly onto the metal folding chair.

Jounouchi moved to lean against the table in front of him, legs splayed wide, which left the blonde's contained dick on full display. Kaiba couldn't help staring at it. He licked his lips, thinking about how much he wanted Jounouchi to force him to suck his cock. Which wasn't a part of their arrangement, but he wanted it.

Pulling out the revolver and inspecting it, Jounouchi grinned wickedly. "We're gonna play a game. I know how much ya love 'em."

Kaiba said nothing in return, hesitant to give Jounouchi any more ammo to use against him. Jounouchi spun the chamber of the gun. He then leveled it at Kaiba's forehead. "We're gonna play a round of Russian roulette."

Kaiba trembled at the words. Exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, and his body responded in kind, erection throbbing between his legs. "H-how many shots?" Kaiba stuttered.

Jounouchi smacked him, backhanded, across the face. "Insolent whelp. You ain't got a right to know that." 

The point of contact stung, skin tingling in pain, though it was well within what he found manageable. Jounouchi hadn't used considerable force. Just enough to make it burn. Just enough to shut Kaiba up.

Jounouchi stood up and leaned closer, moving the tip of the revolved under Kaiba’s chin. “Pick a number,” Jounouchi demanded.

“Three,” he breathed, body trembling in fear.

Jounouchi’s pleased smile twisted into a sneer. “Three shots then. Better hope you’re lucky.”

Trepidation raced through him, fear that Jounouchi could kill him. The rush spread through him, wracking his body in terror and arousal. Though his cock already pressed against his trousers, it pulsed with renewed vigor. He strained for some kind of release.

*click*

Jounouchi had pulled the trigger, but there was nothing.

"Lucky," Jounouchi breathed into his ear.

His body shuddered, and he gasped. He couldn't process his agonizing want or paralyzing fear. Ice cold sweat ran down his back. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

*click*

Nothing.

Kaiba trembled in the chair, moaning. It was so overwhelming, but he wouldn't stop.

"Look at me, whelp," Jounouchi growled.

Hesitantly, Kaiba did as instructed, meeting the blonde's searing gaze. Fuck, he was sexy like this. All demanding and shit.

"You gonna cum for me again?"

Kaiba hung his head, too ashamed to admit it.

"Answer me."

Kaiba nodded, whispering, "Yes, master."

*BANG*

The smell of gunpowder filled his nose, the sound echoing right below his ear. He whimpered, cock pulsing, begging for release. In his absolute need, he almost didn't even register that the shot fired had been a blank. That he was still alive.

Jounouchi reached out, grabbing the ropes binding him and dragging him to his feet before forcefully bending him over the table. His pants and boxers were pulled down just enough to expose his ass, but it also, thankfully, freed his erection. Within seconds, Jounouchi had brought the flog over his bare skin, and Kaiba moaned, rocking his hips forward after the impact, longing for some kind of contact, but there was none to be found. 

Jounouchi was using more force with each swing, until his ass cheeks stung. A bare-handed, resounding slap against his skin proved to be his undoing. He came all over his shirt, his pants, the table and floor, but he didn't care. The release felt amazing, euphoria racing through his veins. Nothing else mattered for the several seconds the high lasted.

As Kaiba regained his composure, Jounouchi untied the ropes binding him. Spent and shaky, he stayed bent over the table, even after he was free to move. Jounouchi simply rubbed his back, not saying a word while Kaiba pulled himself together. Not that he'd ever say it, but Kaiba appreciated the aftercare. He liked that Jounouchi made sure he was okay and comforted after the fact.

As Kaiba's breath started to even out, Jounouchi wandered away, quietly uttering, "Give me a sec."

He was gone for approximately a minute, wandering back in and having Kaiba sit up. He handed Kaiba a wet cloth and turned away to allow him privacy while cleaning himself up. Kaiba wiped himself off, before tucking his shirt back in and fastening his pants.

Fully dressed, he cleared his throat. Once Jounouchi looked at him, Kaiba kept his gaze steady. No matter how embarrassed it made him to admit it, he was going to. "I would like to modify the terms of our future engagements," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I want...more."

"Ya gotta be specific, Kaiba. And ya gotta write it out. It's a contract."

Kaiba nodded, face flushing. "I would like you to fuck me. I'll...write something up with specifics and send it to you before our next appointment."

Jounouchi's frowned, but his expressing was overall unreadable. Something that Kaiba found frustrating about him now. "I don't fuck my clients. But I suppose I could make an exception. Just for you." He'd said it carefully, unsure and casting Kaiba worried glances.

"I would pay you accordingly."

"Nah. Can't do that. It's, ya know, prostitution if ya do that. Just don't go tellin' no one else."

"I won't. I'll modify our original agreement and send it to you."

Jounouchi nodded, looking uncomfortable. It reminded Kaiba of the unsure teenager he'd used to be and not the confident man who'd just ordered him around and gotten him off with a single touch. 

"If you're ready to go, I'll see ya out," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba nodded and followed along behind him, watching his ass cheeks flex with each step. The sight was turning him on, and he groaned, frustrated at himself. He paused in the doorway, trying to clear his thoughts. Trying to get himself back under control.

"Everything okay?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba looked directly at him and nodded, but it was obvious Jounouchi already knew from a cursory glance. The blonde's laugh filled the room, somewhere between entertained and disbelieving.

"I can't believe ya want me so bad. Ahh, fuck it." He snatched up Kaiba's hand and dragged him back inside, slamming the door closed behind him. "Let's do it."

In seconds, Kaiba was bent over the table again with his pants at his knees. Jounouchi's lube-soaked fingers prodded deep in his ass, stretching him, arousing him.

"Fuck, Kaiba. You're tight."

He could only hum in agreement. 

The fingers were quickly replaced with Jounouchi's thick cock, mercilessly pounding into him. Jounouchi was skilled to say the least, though Kaiba didn't necessarily find it surprising. Jounouchi slid his hand to Kaiba's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He steadily pushed Kaiba to the brink, nudging his prostate and tugging his erection.

"Fuck," he breathed. "Oh fuck, Jounouchi." He couldn't find any other words, repeating the ones he could like a prayer. Jounouchi was in a similar state, feverishly uttering Kaiba's name over and over again.

Kaiba reached his end first, spilling cum all over Jounouchi's hand. The hand left his cock, clutching onto his hip so Jounouchi could pound into him with renewed vigor. With a gasp, he came undone too. "Fuuuck," he drawled, pulling Kaiba flush against him as he came, seating himself within Kaiba completely.

Kaiba shuddered at the feeling of cum inside him, especially as Jounouchi pulled out with a wet squelch, and it trickled out of his asshole.

Jounouchi laughed from beside him, catching his breath. "I have a bathroom if ya wanna take a shower," he offered. "You're kinda messy to be headin' home."

Kaiba smirked, kicking off his slacks and reaching to unbutton his shirt. "Only if you'll join me."

"Oh, hell yeah," Jounouchi agreed enthusiastically.

Pleased with himself and thoroughly satisfied, Kaiba followed Jounouchi to the bathroom, knowing they would be getting much dirtier there.

**Author's Note:**

> Random side note in case you don't know: A whelp is a baby dragon, and that's what Jou is referring to him as.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Started it on my birthday in April, but I didn't finish it until today. I'm trying to knock out some projects so...expect some more short stories from me in the coming weeks. (Plus probably more Idolized before long.)


End file.
